


One More Thing

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie
Genre: Dialogue-Only, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Control and Tony have a pleasant conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dreamwidth's FicOnDemand's ["first kisses" comment fic meme.](http://ficondemand.dreamwidth.org/4317.html)

"Is there anything else I could do for you, Control? Anything at all?"

"No, indeed, Tony, you have been the very picture of thoughtfulness. The way those reports from the Russians were folded was some of the neatest work I have seen in my entire career."

"Control, you will make me blush!"

"No, indeed, I am most grateful to you for your work all these years, most grateful. Er... Tony?"

"Yes, Control?"

"There is one thing that I still have in mind."

"Oh?"

"It's only a little thing."

"I know. You would like me to order another coffee for you? It would be no trouble, I assure you."

"No, no, not at all, Tony. It is just that... Goodness, this is embarrassing."

"Go ahead, Control. You know you can tell me anything."

"As long as it's not classified, ha ha!"

"Ha ha, Control. Just as you say."

"Ha, ha. Yes. Well. The thing is, Tony - how long have we been working together now?"

"Fourteen years this June, I believe, Control."

"Goodness. Indeed. Fourteen years. I'm afraid, Tony, that in those fourteen years I have fallen quite helplessly in love with you."

"Really, Control?"

"Yes, Tony. It is quite embarrassing."

"Not at all, Control. I am honoured. I feel quite moved, actually. You see, I have also fallen in love with you."

"You don't say?"

"I have, Control. It is the thought of your pleasant smile that gets me out of bed every morning."

"Goodness, Tony. Such passion. And it isn't even teatime yet."

"Control?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"Would you mind if I kissed you?"

"Tony. I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
